2009 Achievement Awards nominees
The 2009 Achievement Awards nominees is an Achievement Awards ballot of various nominated e-wrestlers for inclusion in the 11 Achievement Awards. All consideration is in reference to how each e-wrestler competed and participated in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) over the past year. Nominations Wrestler of the Year :See also: LPW Wrestler of the Year *Al *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *cYnical *D. Hammond Samuels *Drew Michaels *'Eddie B.' *'Hatchet Ryda' *'Jude Maxwell' *Krimson Mask *'Mass Chaos' *NPD *Pope Fred *The Rabbi *Styxx *Tromboner Man *Ultramarcus *Villiano 187 *Wevv Mang *White Falcon *X Tag Team of the Year :See also: LPW Tag Team of the Year *Bobino and Jeff Watson *'D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask' *Franchise Players (Cash Flo and Big B. Brown) *'Madcore Misfits (Drew Michaels and Tromboner Man)' *MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) *'Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey)' *'Watchmen (Black Reaper and Justus)' Match of the Year :See also: LPW Match of the Year *Winner Takes All 8-Man Four Corners match (Honor Roll) *'NPD vs. Drew Michaels vs. Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio (Honor Roll)' *X vs. cYnical (Honor Roll) *White Falcon vs. NPD ([[LPW Inferno|Inferno 13.4]]) *Ash Strife vs. cYnical (Resurrection) *Wevv Mang vs. X (Resurrection) *Al vs. Eddie B. (Take No Prisoners) *Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon (Take No Prisoners) *Krimson Mask vs. Drew Michaels (Take No Prisoners) *D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. MWA (Insanity LIVE from Sydney) *'Royal Beanstalk ([[LPW Insanity|''Insanity LIVE from Glasgow]])' *'Eddie B. vs. X (''Insanity LIVE from Glasgow'')' *'The DeathCube Match (Body Count)' *Cash Flo vs. Son of Repoman (Sacrament) *cYnical vs. Pope Fred ([[LPW Insanity|''Insanity LIVE from Manhattan]]) *Krimson Mask vs. Son of Repoman (''Inferno'' 15.2) Feud of the Year :See also: LPW Feud of the Year *Al vs. Eddie B. vs. Ultramarcus *'Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda' *Ash Strife vs. The Rabbi *Big B. Brown vs. Cash Flo *cYnical vs. Little Red *'D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. Madcore Misfits' *D. Hammond Samuels vs. Son of Repoman *'Eddie B. vs. X' *Jeff Watson vs. Trey Spruance *Kafu vs. Steve Monroe *Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon *'Mass Chaos vs. Styxx' *MWA vs. Sudden Death *Phantom Lord vs. Villiano 187 *Wevv Mang vs. X Promo Writer of the Year :See also: LPW Promo Writer of the Year *Al *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *cYnical *D. Hammond Samuels *'Drew Michaels' *'Eddie B.' *Hatchet Ryda *'Jude Maxwell' *Justus *'Krimson Mask' *Mass Chaos *NPD *Pope Fred *The Rabbi *Styxx *'Tromboner Man' *Ultramarcus *Villiano 187 *Wevv Mang *White Falcon *X Most Popular of the Year :See also: LPW Most Popular of the Year *Al *Ash Strife *Big B. Brown *Blackwell *cYnical *Dr. Wagner *'Drew Michaels' *Eddie B. *'Hatchet Ryda' *Joe Michaels *Killswitch *'Mass Chaos' *'Pope Fred' *The Rabbi *Son of Repoman *Steve Monroe *Styxx *'Tromboner Man' *Villiano 187 *Wevv Mang Most Hated of the Year :See also: LPW Most Hated of the Year *Andy Savana *'Ash Strife' (as CAK) *'Cash Flo' *cYnical *'D. Hammond Samuels' *Eddie B. *Jeff Watson *Jude Maxwell *'Krimson Mask' *Little Red *NPD *Phantom Lord *SoL *Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) *Ultramarcus *Wevv Mang *White Falcon *'X' Most Improved of the Year :See also: LPW Most Improved of the Year *Al *'Andy Savana' *'Ash Strife' *Big B. Brown *Blackwell *Bobino *Eddie B. *Jeff Watson *'Jude Maxwell' (formerly Magic) *Killswitch *NPD *'Pope Fred' *Sean Jensen *Son of Shockey *Sylvester Eccleston (formerly Matthew Strife) *Ultramarcus *Villiano 187 Rookie of the Year :See also: LPW Rookie of the Year *Atlas Adams* *'Black Ada' *Black Reaper* *'Cash Flo' *Chris K. *Damien Blaze* *Dennis Lancaster *'Dr. Wagner' *Joe Michaels *Joey Sosa *'Justus' *Kafu *MC Steel* *Seth Omega* *Shane Cripps* *Shock *St. Jayne Nighthawk* *'Steve Monroe' *TJ Tilli* *War Pig **Please note: Those listed with asterisks are eligible another year. Moment of the Year :See also: LPW Moment of the Year *X wins second WHC *NPD wins first IHC *Ash witnesses his CAK alter-ego bury alive his brother Eric Scorpio *'White Falcon wins first IHC, thus becoming first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion' *Mass Chaos wins first IHC *'D. Hammond Samuels reveals himself as The Boss' *'Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels end the 22-month Tag Team reign of the MWA' *Trey Spruance is revealed to have impregnated Jeff Watson’s wife Maria *SoL returns to the squared circle *Andy Savana zaps Hatchet Ryda, aligning with Sudden Death *Steve Monroe creates the Rookies Championship *X throws Eddie B. overboard the USS Bainbridge *Rabbi retains Transatlantic title over Ash and gains first entry for DeathCube *Son of Repoman returns as LPW Ambassador to foil Samuels’ dominance *Hatchet Ryda wins Royal Beanstalk *Eddie B. defeats X to end their year-long feud *Genocide unmasks himself to be Phantom Lord *'Hatchet Ryda wins DeathCube to become WHC' *The Illuminati reunites *Madcore Misfits win LPW Unified Tag Team titles *Ash Strife wins Transatlantic title *Son of Repoman “repo’s” Insanity Show of the Year :See also: LPW Show of the Year *'Honor Roll' *Resurrection *Take No Prisoners *'Insanity LIVE from Glasgow' (Royal Beanstalk) *''Inferno'' 14.4 *'Body Count' *'Sacrament' *''Inferno'' 15.2 *''Insanity'' REPO’D External links Category:Achievement Awards